Piggley Winks
Piggley Winks is the son and eldest child of Padrig and Elly Winks, the older brother of Molly, the father of Ciara, the grandfather of Meg, Sean and Seamus, the best friend of Ferny Toro and Dannan O'Mallard and is the main protagonist of Jakers!: The Adventures of Piggley Winks. He is voiced by Maile Flanagan as a child and Peadar Lamb as an adult. Throughout each episode Piggley is seen as a 8 (later 9) year-old pig living on Raloo Farm in the village of Tara in Ireland during the 1950s with his family and has adventures with his friends Ferny and Dannan. In the episode "Rock Around the Cluck", Piggley discovers Rock and Roll (which emerged during the 1950s) and formed a band with Ferny and Dannan called The Raloo Rockers. At the start and end of each episode it shows a now elderly Piggley living in America (or England in the UK version) with his daughter Ciara and her children Meg, Sean and Seamus who Piggley tells his childhood adventures to. At the end of each episode, Piggley would break the fourth wall by looking to the viewers and winking at them. In the two-part episode "Wish Upon a Story", Piggley celebrates his birthday and is visited by a now adult Ferny (who serves as an honorary uncle to Meg, Sean and Seamus). Also Known For Stephen Squirrelsky *He is one of the main characters and is also Andrew and Stephen's friends. Appearance As a child Piggley wore a cream coloured jumper, brown shorts and green Wellington boots. As an adult Piggley wears once again a cream coloured jumper thought now wears brown trousers, slippers, glasses, a red scarf and a flat cap. Family *'Father': Padrig Winks *'Mother': Elly Winks *'Sister': Molly Winks *'Daughter': Ciara *'Granddaughter': Meg *'Grandsons': Sean and Seamus Gallery Imageyoungpiggley.jpg|Young Piggley imagegp.jpg|Older Piggley Imagetrio3.jpg|The Raloo Rockers Imagetrio2.jpg Imagetrio1.jpg|Piggley with his friends Ferny and Dannan imagepva.jpg|Young Piggley with his voice actress Maile Flanagan imagetrioj.jpg Imagejakerspigglyvhector.jpeg|Piggley and his rival Hector McBadger imagejakerspiggleyhector.jpeg imagejakerspfdm.jpeg|Piggley, Molly, Ferny and Dannan imagejakerspiggleyfernydannan.jpeg imagejakersgpssm.jpeg|Piggley with his grandchildren Sean, Seamus and Meg Imagejakerspiggleypadrig.jpeg|Piggley and his father Padrig Imagejakerspiggleyelly.jpeg|Piggley and his mother Elly imagejakersadultpiggleyferny.jpeg|Adult Piggley and Ferny imagejakerstaopwppd.jpeg|Piggley plays detective imagejakerspiggleyciara.jpeg|Piggley and his daughter Ciara Trivia *In the episode "The Case of the Big Sty", it is revealed that Piggley's favourite radio show is Piggley Trotter, Private Eye and as a child, he and Ferny who play detectives. *His, Dannan, and Ferny's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are The Great Hedgehog Detective, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more spoof travels. *Piggley's favorite color is green and his favorite food is apple pie. *In the episode "The Cat Came Back and Back", it is revealed that the story Piggley tells to Sean and Seamus in the episode, was also one he told Ciara when she was younger, hinting that she has heard of Piggley's childhood adventures. Category:Kids Category:Siblings Category:Elderly Category:Animals Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Titular Category:Male Category:Heroes from the past Category:On & Off Category:Pure Good Category:Big Good Category:Wise Category:Good Hearted Morons Category:Arrogant Category:Parents Category:Self-Aware Category:Characters Category:Jakers!: The Adventures of Piggley Winks Characters